


October 3

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David is all up in his feels, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post canon, new home, newlyweds, one month of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: Husband. It’s been a month and he still can’t get over the way his heart reacts every time he hears it or says it. Sometimes it’s a skip and sometimes it’s a race, triggered by the subtle reminder that he’smarried.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 42
Kudos: 151





	October 3

**Author's Note:**

> Redwineandqueer said: "Do you think [David] ever just says it out loud to himself? Like... he just stops and says 'my husband' to himself under his breath. Just so he can remind himself that this is his life and he gets to have this now."

  
  


David shuts the door to the refrigerator, having found that nothing has materialized to snack on since he last checked about an hour ago. He’s been working steadily since then and the lack of food-based motivation is starting to become a problem. Movement outside catches his attention through the kitchen window and he walks closer to peer into the backyard. He sees Patrick doing… something with what he believes may be a rake at the corner where Patrick has decided will be the garden when it’s time to plant things in the spring. He bites his lip, watching Patrick bend over repeatedly, very pleased with the view.

If he's honest, it’s not just the sight of Patrick’s perfect ass in the air that is causing some nearly overwhelming feelings. He's still somewhat in disbelief that this is all _his_. That he has a backyard of his own. That he has a house -- no, a _home_ \-- now. Even with the boxes still scattered around in various states of unpacked, he can envision what this place will be. He can feel the hopefulness in every room for a future made of amazing moments that will become fond memories. He thinks that the love he knows lives here might be tangible, like he could just reach out and grab ahold of all of it radiating through this space that he shares with his husband.

“ _My husband_ ,” he whispers, the words falling from his lips before he’s even conscious of saying it outloud.

He’s a little bit startled by the sound of his own voice in the silence, but _fuck_ does he love it. _Husband_. It’s been a month and he still can’t get over the way his heart reacts every time he hears it or says it. Sometimes it’s a skip and sometimes it’s a race, triggered by the subtle reminder that he’s _married_. The flash of gold on his left ring finger. The co-mingling of all of their things, however meager that collection of items may be at the moment, outside of David’s closet. Everything around them is loaded with meaning, but none more so than the title that their wedding bestowed on them: husbands.

The thought makes him smile - not only does he have a husband, but he, David Rose, is someone’s husband. Someone, and not just anyone, but Patrick Brewer -- loving, patient, capable, teasing, conscientious, take-charge Patrick Brewer -- wanted him for the rest of his life. No, not his life, not separate lives. A shared life they were building together. 

Looking at Patrick doing yard work probably won’t always make him so sentimental in the coming years, but seeing him now, getting dirty and sweaty as he works to make a garden that he and David and their friends will enjoy, sends a swell of pride through David. He is happy to unpack and put things away, setting up the inside of the house the _correct_ way, while Patrick takes care of the things he is … less inclined to be interested in. 

He thinks that the dynamic of teamwork they have established works so well in their favor -- at work and now at home. They know each other’s preferences well, and the division of responsibilities is so natural there’s almost never any discussion about it, because they don’t need to talk about it. Their strengths are so complimentary, each possessing skills and abilities the other does not necessarily have, that together, they are essentially unstoppable. 

Outside, Patrick turns toward the window, as if he suspects he is being watched. David lights up when Patrick beams at him, a blinding smile so full of affection he is still not sure what he has ever done to deserve. He loves the way his husband gazes at him -- like Patrick is just as surprised that David is his, in the same way David is astounded by the incredible unlikeliness of someone like Patrick not only existing, but also having chosen to be with him, forever. 

He’s reminded of a song he heard in the grocery store last week, some awful twangy country tune. But like so many times before, it was the lyrics that caught his attention -- a line about a broken road that led straight to the right person. He could think of a thousand times things could have gone so differently; so many decisions he’d almost made, but hadn’t. Even the ones that tore him apart, he is grateful for now. Because he’s here. 

In spite of everything, he knows he’s done well for a pretty city boy with a wild past who managed to settle into a life so far away from anything he had before… and found exactly what he needed. Who he needed. 

His husband. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (The song referenced is "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts, which I did indeed just recently hear in a grocery store. Oh, nostalgia.)
> 
> * * * 
> 
> Thank you, TrueIllusion!! <3
> 
> Also, Delilah, I guess. ; )


End file.
